


Roses

by liquidcourage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: What will Matt do with approximately one hundred and eighty roses? Romance, dammit.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for one of my best friends. happy birthday silas here's some dumb shit 4 u
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](http://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)

There's no special occasion, no reason for this except that Matt likes surprises, likes being romantic, and he always goes overboard with romantic gestures -- and well, anything else he does, for that matter. 

He's walking into the grocery store with sharp, quick strides, grabbing the biggest shopping cart he can find and striding to the case of flowers near the front of the shop. He gathers up bunches and bunches of roses, especially the red ones, because _romance_ , and loading up the cart. What will he do with approximately one hundred and eighty roses? _Romance_ , dammit. 

He's saved for this grand gesture for a month and a half, even going as far to restrict his expensive latte habit in favor of drinking the bad free coffee the Garrison offers and saving the money he would have spent on coffee that actually tastes good. He rolls his cart to the check out lines and calls in an order at their favorite Thai place to pick up on his drive home. 

The cashier seems unsure of how to respond as Matt places fifteen bouquets of roses on her conveyor with a bright smile. She blinks wide eyes and gives an awkward greeting. Being himself, he gives no explanation, only smiles wider and swipes his debit card, before gathering his freshly bagged roses in his arms and walking out. He hopes he becomes an urban legend in this store. That'd be pretty neat.

He loads up his roses in the backseat of his tiny clunker he calls a car, and stops on his way back to the Garrison to pick up their dinner. 

It takes a few trips to bring in all the roses and he has to go back to get the takeout out of the car. Once he has it all inside, he abandons the food in the tiny kitchenette and starts arranging flowers all over the tiny dorm they've been afforded. He leaves flowers on the couch, on their pushed together beds, places several in a cup on the counter next to the dinner and on their beat up old coffee table. There's roses tucked on their bookshelf and on the desks. Anywhere he can get away with leaving flowers he does so. 

He pulls out candles and matches from his nightstand and places lit candles next to the flowers on the coffee table. 

Satisfied with his work, he steps back and looks around at the room, nodding his head and congratulating himself. "Nice. Good job, Matt. You've done it, you mad lad."

Takashi will be back soon, and Matt settles down on the couch to scroll through social media on his phone. He pauses in his scrolling to take a picture of himself with a rose in his mouth which he snaps to Pidge and saves to post to Instagram later. He has to fight the urge to send it to Takashi -- it defeats the purpose of planning a surprise if he spoils it now. 

Instead, he shoots off a quick text to Takashi. ' _miss u, nerd, hurry up and come back._ '

Takashi responds quickly. ' _I'll be home soon don't be a lil bitch about it_ '

Matt sighs and brings the phone to his chest. God, he loves this man. ' _u r so mean. ur lucky i love u, dickwad_ '

' _love you too, asshole._ ' Matt rolls his eyes at Takashi's response and goes back to scrolling through Instagram. 

He looks up only when he hears the door open. "Surprise, babe!"

Takashi looks around the room, blinking with wide eyes. "Uh, Matt? What is all this?" He gestures at the room, with Matt sprawled out on the couch, roses scattered around him.

"It's romance?" 

"Just _how_ many flowers did you buy?"

Matt shrugs, counting silently on his fingers. His eyes narrow and nose crinkles up as he thinks about it. "Like fifteen dozen, I think. I got all the roses in the case."

"Holy fuck, Matt -- one dozen would have sufficed." Takashi comes in the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"I mean, I guess, but y'know, _romance_." Matt's turning off his phone screen and tossing it down next to some roses as Takashi's working his way out of his uniform shirt.

His hands pause mid - unbuttoning as he says, "Wait -- there's no way this is fifteen dozen roses. Matthew Holt, I swear, our bed better not be covered in flowers."

"Uhhhh -- oops? I'll make it up to you; however you like."

Takashi removes his shirt with a smirk. "You better be careful when you make promises like that, babe."

The dinner Matt picked up goes untouched.


End file.
